


Ways to Say "I Love You."

by veethecelesgiridork



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), But then I discover the wholesome ship that is CelesGiri, F/F, I swear to Atua that I will spam the CelesGiri tags with my garbage, Probably because KiriZono used to be my OTP, Sayaka is being a good friend to Kyoko, a bunch of normies plan out stuff, and there's some cameo of peeps from the other games, because Celeste and Kyoko deserve happiness for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veethecelesgiridork/pseuds/veethecelesgiridork
Summary: Teenage detective confessed her feelings. Local normies from the 78th Class reported that they're planning out the Ultimate Love Confession.





	Ways to Say "I Love You."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more CelesGiri!!!!! I seriously McFlipping love this ship!

_"Kyoko? Hey! Kyoko!!!"_

Kyoko didn't mind the voice of Sayaka calling her five feet apart up until it was too late for her to notice that the volleyball was about to hit her.

Then, she fell unconscious.

That was all Kyoko remembered during their class volleyball tournament with the upperclassmen from the Class 77th-B.

It didn't take long for the liliac-haired detective to regain consciousness, though. And when she did, she was greeted by Sayaka and Makoto, her two best friends.

"Kyoko.... are you okay? That looked kinda painful." Makoto asked her.

"I'm alright, Makoto. It's just a bump in the head." Kyoko replied.

"You look completely distracted from the game. What's going on during that time?" Asked the blue-haired girl.

Kyoko went ahead to process the things that had happened that lead her to her current state. She got distracted, and is unable to focus during the game, which is quite unlikely for someone like her.

But then, she suddenly figured out the cause of it all.

It was all because of _her_.

She was looking from the sidelines. She was looking from the sidelines for a certain someone with two large hairdrills in extravagant Gothic Lolita clothing.

"I think...... I got distracted..... because I was staring at someone..." Kyoko replied with hesitation, while Makoto and Sayaka eyed her curiously, as if she was hiding something to the two.

"Well then..... who was it?" Asked Makoto.

" _Celeste._ "

Both Makoto and Sayaka looked at Kyoko, seeminly shocked and somewhat bewildered.

"You got distracted because of CELESTE?! Of all people?!" Makoto was incredibly shocked, while Sayaka looked at the detective.

"Yeah, how can you got distracted to someone like her? She was the freaking Queen of LIARS, you know?" Sayaka stated.

Kyoko looked away.

"I don't really know, but it's been like this for the past few days. I've been somewhat.... charmed by her presence." She slightly blushed.

"Well... you still gotta be careful around her. Celeste is incredibly scary." Said Makoto.

"I can tell that she's more than just lies and gambles."

"Whatever you say, Kyoko. Your just looking for a more convenient explanation of the sentence ' _I have a crush on Celeste_ ', am I correct?" Sayaka smirked playfully.

"Sayaka, no." Kyoko frowned upon saying those words.

After that exchange, it was an incredibly awkward silence, up until Kyoko had the nerve to sigh.

"Fine, I'm going to tell you. But you must keep it from everyone else, okay?" Kyoko gave them a favor, while Makoto and Sayaka nodded willingly.

"It's just a gut feeling.... but I think I have a.... crush on Celeste."

That's when Sayaka started to scream. Luckily, Kyoko covered her mouth in order to prevent her from screaming any longer.

"I said it was just my guts. I'm not entirely sure if she returns my feelings, so you'll habe to keep your mouths shut, alright?"

"Okay, sure thing." Makoto and Sayaka said in unison.

-

The one thing Kyoko didn't expect..... was that Makoto and Sayaka were waiting for her one Saturday morning.

"What are you guys up to?" Kyoko crossed her arms.

"You finally confessed to us, and as a favor, we'll help you out with your next move; confessing to her!" Sayaka exclaimed.

Kyoko then glared at the blue-haired idol, then at the luckster.

"D-Don't blame me! I just came up with an idea, that's all." Makoto stuttered.

"Hmm...."

"But did you keep this from everyone else?" Asked Kyoko.

Makoto gulped nervously, while Sayaka was looking for something to say.

"We.... uh.... well...."

"Kyehahahahaha~"

Standing at the corner was none other than the Ultimate Writing Prodigy, Toko Fukawa. Or more correctly, her murderous split personality, Genocider Sho.

"Great...." Sayaka sighed, while Kyoko covered her face in dismay.

"It's not their fault, Kyokonut! I just happen to eavesdrop you, Big Mac and Kayaker when you got hit in the head at the nurse's office." Genocider explained.

"Also, don't worry about Toko Loco. She doesn't know a thing or two about your feelings towards Princess Celestia."

Sayaka place her arms on her hips.

"Anyway, are you gonna help us out or not?"

"OF COURSE, I'll help y'all out with this, Kayaker. I may be a serial killer, but I'm an expert on girls and their romantic feelings. Ever wonder why I mercilessly kill incredibly gorgeous dudes?"

All three shook their heads.

"Soooo... what's the plan? Tell me you've come up with something and better not be absolute BS." Genocider said as she paced back and forth in the dorm.

Sayaka went ahead to give her an answer.

"We did. Kinda."

-

"You're gonna make me write a love letter to her, aren't you?" Kyoko deadpanned as she set her gaze on the desk surrounded by pen and paper.

"Of course, Kyokonut! In one of Toko Loco's many disgusting romance novels, she's alwaye putting the Love Letter Trope for her two lovers to connect to each other." Genocider explained.

"And after you write it and give it to Celeste, I'll get you ready as you'll ever be." Sayaka opened her makeup kit, looking for shades and hues that matches the detectives complexion.

"You're all taking this a bit too far." Kyoko shrugged.

"It's NECESSARY, Kyokonut! You two are perfect for each other."

"Whatever you say."

The detective still felt unsure, until Sayaka handed her the pen to get her going.

With that, Kyoko didn't have any sort of hesitation. She wrote down the invitation/love letter, where she wrote down her sincere affections while keeping it anonymous at the same time.

"And we're done." Kyoko smirked as she sealed the envelope.

Afterwards, the quartet made their way to Celeste's doorstep.

Sayaka and Kyoko were standing in front, while Makoto were spying on Kyoko's dorm.

"Okay, it's time." Sayaka said, while Kyoko nervously dropped the envelope. She rang the doorbell, then immediately fled back to Kyoko's room.

The four waited for awhile, then the door opened to reveal Celeste. She looked quite dismayed, but then she spotted the mysterious envelope that was lying down in front of her doorstep. She opened the note, and then she closed the door shut.

"I think she's convinced." Sayaka cheered. Then Makoto made their way to the dining hall as quick as possible.

Sayaka seated Kyoko on her bed, while she looked through her luggages for things to wear.

"I get it that you want me to look my best, but please, nothing to flashy, okay?"

"I promise this will make you look spectacular!" Sayaka insisted as she pulled out a lavender colored shirt with gold buttons and short poofy sleeves, along with a white pencil cut skirt and black knee-length leggings with purple flats.

-

-

Celeste followed the instructions given to her in the note. It looked like a friendly invite to the dining hall at 3PM, but nevertheless, the gambler acted with caution.

It didn't really took her that much time to make her way to the dining hall, but as she was about to enter, she stopped her tracks and hesitated. She took a deep breath, and then she found a surprise waiting for her.

The dining hall looked quite different. The arrangement of the tables looked quite similar to how it usually looked like, but this time, there was a small round table, right near the kitchen. There were also rose petals all over the ground, not to mention the round table also had a fresh boquet of flowers, and a liliac-haired detective seated on it.

"My my.... if it wasn't Miss Kyoko Kirigiri." Celeste placed a hand on her lips, while smiling gleefully.

"To be fair, I wasn't expecting you here. However, with you around, I'm betting that this shall be an interesting conversation."

"That's quite the compliment." Kyoko blushed.

Celeste giggled, while Kyoko helped her out with her seat.

Meanwhile, Makoto and Genocider were hiding from the back, giving a signal to their underclassmen, Kaede, to play a romantic composition on her piano.

"Alright." Sayaka gave her cue to Teruteru, who was more than happy to serve the menu. He made his way to the two ladies, placing the drinks along with the appetizer.

"Two servings of French Onion Soup. Bon appetit, ma chéries." Said the chef.

"Thank you, Mr. Hanamura." Kyoko replied as Teruteru went back to the kitchen.

The meal was silent for most of the part, but things start to flare up when dessert was served.

"So what's with the sudden act of kindess?" Asked Celeste.

Kyoko looked up. Her violet eyes staring at the gambler's intense scarlet eyes.

"You have treated me to such a fancy dinner, not to mention that there's a piano somewhere playing such classical music, and how you are dressed in such a fancy get-go. Is this some sort of situation where we get to know one another?"

"You're quite close, but you'll have to guess." Kyoko replied.

"As expected from you." Celeste smirked.

Kyoko went along to enjoy her red velvet cake, when she heard Genocider calling for her.

"Psssst! Kyokonut! Do it!" She mouthed, while Makoto, Sayaka and Kaede were cheering for her.

Luckily for the detective, they're only a few meters away behind the gambler, so Kyoko took a deep breath.

"Okay, this is your chance, Kyoko. Don't mess this up." She thought.

The detective cleared her throat, grabbing Celeste's attention. She was ready to admit it. She totally is.

"Okay, here's the deal." Kyoko started.

"I....."

"Wanted to confess your feeling for me. Am I correct, Miss Detective?" Celeste smirked once more while playfully holding her teacup.

"Wait, you-"

"I knew this was coming. I just pretended that I didn't. Something like this takes up a lot of time, you know."

"You're gonna make me say it... aren't you?" Asked Kyoko.

"Say what?" Said the gambler.

"You're messing with me." Kyoko crossed her arms.

"Hehe, I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Detective."

"Well then.... I love you." Kyoko finally confessed. Celeste didn't say a word and remained silent as night.

It wasn't until later, when a sound of laughter suddenly disrupted the quiet environment.

"I knew it was coming, and it's quite impressive." Celeste complimented, while Kyoko was extremely speechless.

"Besides.... you're not the only one who feels that way."

That's when the detective's heart skipped a beat or two, until it starts beating like the speed of lightning.

"You're not lying to me.... are you?"

"Absolutely not, dear." Celeste answered.

"I believe my feelings for you are quite true." She added.

"I didn't want to say it earlier to you, mainly because you seem to be easily distracted by me during the past few days. I didn't want to make you so... unlike yourself."

"I get your point." Kyoko replied.

"So...." Kyoko stood up and Celeste did the same. The gambler walked closer to her, slowly paying attention to every single detail of the detective's face.

And when she wasn't expecting it, Celeste leaned in for a kiss.

"I think it's best to let the cat out of the box." Celeste whispered into Kyoko's ear.

Kyoko pulled back, smirking playfully, while her new girlfriend clinged onto her shoulders.

"Interesting choice of words."

Meanwhile, Makoto, Sayaka, Kaede and Genocider where cheering silently.

"See? Told ya this plan would work, Sweet Cheeks!" Gencoder said.

"Yep, it turned out great, thanks to you." Sayaka said.

"No problemo, a-ahhh..... AHHHHH... ACHOO!!!"

Genocider fell flat on the ground, but sooner than later, she opened her eyes and stood up.

"W-Where the heck am I?!" She said.

"Oh hey there, Toko." Makoto greeted.

"W-What the h-heck is going on h-here? Is it her again?" Toko grunted.

"Yeah, she helped us out to plan Kyoko's confession to Celeste." Sayaka explained.

"Just don't tell anyone or either one of them will snap your neck." Makoto added.

"W-Whatever! I d-don't care i-if they're dating! I hate you all for dragging me into this bullcrap! I'm out!"


End file.
